This invention pertains to the field of liquid dispensing equipment. More particularly, it pertains to a novel heater that can be connected to a nozzle hub. The nozzle heater provides a positive locking, tool-less connection to the nozzle hub that is separable and serviceable. A nozzle heater applies heat by conduction through the flat base of the hub via an electrical element and cools convectively along the faces of the hexagonally shaped nozzle hub. It compensates for variations in tolerance of the nozzle hub by changing the elevation of the element to insure intimate contact of the flat nozzle hub base with the flat surface of the element. Institution of this approach to nozzle heater design can realize a large gain in dispensing system performance in contrast to competitive devices.